Taking Over Me
by wistful-clouds
Summary: a songfic of Yuna's story after the defeat of Sin and probably about the time just before FFX-2 but slightly different, to the words of Taking Over Me by Evanescence.


Taking over me

A/N   This is a Final Fantasy X songfic to the words of Taking Over Me (as if you couldn't already tell) by Evanescence, which can be heard on their album Fallen. It's the story of Yuna and, well, Tidus, but mostly Yuna, set somewhere after Final Fantasy X and just before X-2. It takes mostly the same story with a small but possibly major bit that's changed. Um … what else needs to be said… the lyrics are in bold italics and in italics are some other…bits of speech as well as some quotes … I think that's it. 

Oh, and thanks to some people for checking through this: my dear and wonderful constantly-high-on-chocolate-and-ginger-bikkis friend Slime Frog, Mei Leng (also for reminding me to put this in here), and (reluctantly) my sister. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFX characters or the lyrics of this song.

Finally, would anyone mind possibly giving me some feedback on this thing?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuna. Yuna spun around at the sound of her name, but all she could see was thick forest wreathed in fog. Yuna. She twisted again, her hair whipping her cheek, endeavouring to see whom it was that called her, peering between the trees. Tidus, her voice called out. The forest abruptly vanished and Yuna was brought to the edge of the banks of Macalania Lake, and her eyes roamed across the sparkling expanse of midnight sky to the glittering surface of the water and down to her bare toes digging into the earth. Tidus was there, in the surface of the water, with the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes hanging around his neck and he smiled and held his arms out to her. Then, without warning the shining lake vanished and Yuna was on the airship, the wind tearing at her clothes. Tidus was there, on the edge of the deck. He turned, smiled at her one last time. He jumped. 

No! Yuna gasped and rushed forward towards him, but the scene evaporated and she was falling, falling into the glittering lake, falling into Tidus' waiting arms, in a flash she saw Tidus once again, falling into an open sky, plunging into the clouds, the surface of the water was racing up to meet her, and the wind tore him away he vanished through the skies, the image of Tidus was ripped apart as the water's surface split to welcome her into their cold depths.     

**You don't remember me but I remember you**

Yuna's eyelids flicked open. Another dream. Another sleepless night. 

The dream had been of Tidus, always of Tidus. 

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you 

Tidus was gone. Gone from this world. Gone from her life and yet all she could think about was him.

**_But who can decide what they dream?_**

**_And dream I do_**

She untangled herself from the bedclothes and silently crept out of the room, careful not to rouse Rikku from her slumber in the other bed. Stumbling around the house in the pre-morning chill she stopped before the window that looked out on the new Besaid, gently illuminated by the faint light. Yuna sighed and leant her head against the glass.

**_I believe in you _**

**I'll give up everything just to find you** **I have to be with you, to live, to breathe** **You're taking over me**

Everything she did was for Tidus; everything she said was for him. Anytime she went anywhere she saw Tidus, saw Tidus in her dreams. 

She remembered how he had smiled at her, and how she had smiled back; masking what she felt when he was so completely unaware that she was going to die. She had wanted to tell him, had needed to let him know. But he had kept talking, about what they were going to do after Sin was gone, how they could live, and she just couldn't, couldn't tell Tidus that she wasn't going to be there once Sin was dead, couldn't face his hurt at her leaving. But she hadn't gone. It was he who had left, faded and disappeared.

**_Have you forgotten all I know _**

**_And all we had?_**

Why did you go? Yuna wanted to ask. Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me? 

You knew it would happen, _why didn't you tell me?_ She wanted to scream. She wanted to pound her fist on the glass in her frustration and watch the spider crawl over the clear surface. She turned away.

**You saw me mourning my love for you** **And touched my hand**

She recalled the first day she had seen Tidus, the day he had arrived at Spira from Zanarkand - his Zanarkand. She remembered her words at Kilika forest, "I just want him nearby", wanting him to accompany her on her pilgrimage, knowing that Lulu didn't think that she could feel something for him after only three days of knowing him, but Yuna knew there was something. She didn't know what, but she knew she wanted him there. She smiled at the memory of their time under Macalania, how he always made her feel so special. 

Standing on the airship for the final time. _I'll disappear. _She had shaken her head, refused to believe that he would go - now that she had found him - and she wanted to shake her head now. _I love you. _She remembered when he put his fading arms around her, for the last time that they would stand together. 

I knew you loved me then 

Yuna's eyes closed and her face twisted in pain. She remembered when he had taught her to whistle. _If we should get separated, just whistle. I'll come running. I promise._ And when he'd gone, she remembered whistling and whistling across the open sea. _You promised you would come! You promised you would come running! _Yuna felt a hot prickling behind her eyes, and tears appeared, against her will, at the corner of her eye and trickled down her cheek. She opened her eyes, but her tears blurred her sight. She wouldn't let Rikku see her like this, not again. She stumbled into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

The anger overwhelmed her. She was angry with Tidus for leaving her - although deep in her heart she knew that he couldn't have prevented it – angry that he hadn't trusted her, hadn't told her that he would leave. She was angry with herself for being so utterly dependent on him. 

She leaned on the porcelain sink and stared at her tear-stained face in the mirror, her expression a mixture of rage and grief. A pale face framed by shoulder length-brown hair, tangled from her fingers wrenching through it in an attempt to recapture the feeling of the way Tidus' hands would run through them gently. One green eye, one blue glared back at her. 

Yuna flung open a cupboard door and seized a pair of scissors from the shelf. Her hands fumbled as she rushed to open the blades. She hesitated as she held the scissors to her head, but then her intensifying fury suddenly exploded inside her, and her anger coursed through her hands. The blades sliced, cutting, snipping. She hacked at her hair, angling the blades upwards, audaciously close to her skin. Snippets of brown hair drifted down, littering the bathroom tiles. 

Finally the anger subsided and she stopped. Raising her head, Yuna examined her reflection and was shocked to see her hair was spiky at the end. Spiky, like Tidus' hair was spiky. She lifted her hand and gently touched the mirror, where Tidus' blue eyes stared back at her from the other side. 

**_I look in the mirror and see your face _**

**_If I look deep enough _**

**_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_**

****

**_I believe in you _**

**_I'll give up everything just to find you_**

**_I have to be with you, to live, to breathe_**

**You're taking over me**

That was it. That made up her mind. She would find him, wherever he was, whatever it would take. She would find him. Tidus wasn't dead, just lost. She would find him. Yuna's face gradually brightened with hope, and a ghost of a smile played over her lips. She washed her face of tears and finger combed her spiky hair, and then rushed out of the room to inform Rikku of her sudden decision. 

And from the depths of the mirror, Tidus' blue eyes gaze out, and smiled. 


End file.
